narutofandomcom_he-20200215-history
שיחה:נארוטופדיה
בקשר לדברים נוספים שקשורים לנארוטו לא מצאתי מקום אחר לשאול,אז אני אשאל פה,וכדאי שזה יהיה הדף להתייעצות לפני יצירת נושאים. אז בקיצור,רציתי לשאול אם אתם חושבים שכדאי לעשות דפים על המשחקים של נארוטו או רק על מה שקורה בתוך הסדרה עצמה? :אלף כל, באמת אתה צודק, עדיף להתייעץ כאן אם לא בטוחים בקשר לנושא חדש. שנית כל, אני בעד. :) Itachi san 19:10, 31 באוגוסט 2008 (UTC) אוקיי,שמח שאתה מסכים :) היום מתישהו אני אכתוב דף על נארוטו אולטימייט נינג'ה,אם עוד אנשים יסכימו אני אכתוב עוד,כי יש לי 5 משחקים של נארוטו לפלייסטישן (עוד מעט 6 חחח).דרך אגב,איך כדאי לכתוב ת'כותרת,נארוטו אולטימיט נינג'ה או Naruto Ultimate Ninja? --Kyuubi 14:05, 1 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) ::גם אני בעד אם אתה צריך מידע לגבי המשחק naruto uzumaki chronicles 2 תגיד לי ששון12 10:46, 2 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) :אני וחשב שעדיף באנגלית, בכל זאת זה יסבך בעברית.Itachi san 17:08, 2 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) טוב,בוצע,קצת באיחור אבל הכנתי דף על Ultimate Ninja.בקרוב אני אכין עוד כמה. --Kyuubi 15:01, 3 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) :אוקיי, אבל העיקר שבוצע. בהצלחה בהמשך!Itachi san 15:09, 3 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) צ'ידוראסנגאן? עדיין לא נראתה לא במנגה ולא באנימה,אבל למי שיש את נארוטו:נארוטימייט אקסל 2,קחו את נארוטו (של שיפודן) ושימו לו את סאסוקה (של שיפודן) בתור העוזר.לחצו למעלה למעלה עיגול, ותראו שהמתקפה משתנה לכך שנארוטו טוען ראסנגאן וסאסוקה טוען צ'ידורי,ואז הם מחברים את הידיים שלהם ומסתערים על היריב בעזרת כדור הצ'אקרה המיוחד שנוצר.אני חושב שזה רמז למתקפה עתידית שבאמת תהיה.הענקתי לו את השם "צ'ידוראסנגאן",גם אם זה לא נכון להגיד את זה ביפנית,זה פשוט מתחבר ונשמע כמו שם מתאים.האם אתם חושבים שהעיבוד הזה ראוי לציון? --Kyuubi 17:25, 5 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) אני ראיתי את ההתקפה הזאת בסירטונים של you tube ואני לא חושב שזה ראוי לציון, זה סך הכל שילוב של שני התקפות ולא טכניקה חדשה, זה כמו לשלב קאטון וסואיטון ששון12 17:39, 5 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) אבל יכול להיות שמשתי המתקפות האלה ייצא שילוב,כי תראה,לשלב קאטון וסואיטון זה לא בדיוק שילוב,זה כשג'וטסו אחד משפיע על השני,אבל ה"צ'ידוראסנגאן" הוא ממש שילוב,כי זה לא שהצ'ידורי מחשמל את הראסנגאן או שהראסנגאן מסובב את הצ'ידורי,זה ממש כדור מסתובב שמשתמש בצ'אקרת ברקים טהורה,כלומר יש לו את כל המאפיינים של שתי המתקפות,והוא ניתן לשימוש בתור ג'וטסו קבוצתי,או פשוט ליצור צ'ידורי ביד אחת (עם חותמים ליד אחת) וראסנגאן ביד השנייה (ניתן גם בעזרת כפיל),ולחבר את הידיים.נחכה לתגובות של עוד.--Kyuubi 17:46, 5 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) :אהה..אני חושב שזה דווקא סבבה. זה בכל זאת מין שילוב ייחודי כזה.Itachi san 17:53, 5 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) אז מה דעתך איטאצ'י סאן,כדאי להקדיש לזה דף או מספיק רק ציון בדף "ראסנגאן"? דרך אגב,גם חשבתי להכין דף על גרסאת האש של הראסנגאן,שנוצרת כשנארוטו משתמש בראסנגאן כשהוא במצב של השועל,כי בכל זאת רואים להבות בכדור,אז זה גם סוג של שינוי למתקפה. --Kyuubi 22:36, 5 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) למען האמת יש ראסנגאן בגרסת אש אבל היא של ג'יראיה רואים אותה ב Naruto shippuden narutimate accel 2 ששון12 06:05, 6 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) הראסנגאן של ג'יראיה הוא לא בדיוק אש,הוא פשוט משתמש בצ'אקרה אדומה. לנארוטו באמת יש צ'אקרה של אש בתוך הראסנגאן שלו. וגם יש עוד המון גרסאות,כמו הראסנגאן הגדול של נארוטו,שחרור רוח:ראסנגאן,הראסנגאן הסופר גדולה של ג'יראייה זצס"ל (זכרון צדיק סוטה לברכה),ראסנגאן תאומים,גלל ראסנגאן,גל הראסנגאן של השועל (כשהשועל יוצר ראסנגאן מדם וצ'אקרה ובולע את הכדור ואז משחרר בתור גל אנרגיה ענק).צריך לעשות דפים לכל אלה.אחרי שאני אגמור את המשחקים ואת נארוטו אני אכין את זה.--Kyuubi 09:06, 6 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) ::קצת התרחקנו מהנושא, לא? אני חושב שכדאי להקדיש לזה דף.Itachi san 12:48, 7 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) טוב,אז הנושא סוכם ונסגר,יווצרו דפים נוספים תחת הקטגוריה "ראסנגאן" והם השינויים האפשריים למתקפה. --Kyuubi 12:59, 7 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) Fire Realese:Pheonix Immortal Fire Technique אוקיי, הג'וטסו הזה תורגם ל-ג'וטסו האש האלמותית של עוף החול. יצרתי הפניות אליו משחרור אש: ג'וטסו האש האלמותית של עוף החול, וכדומה'... באנגלית הוא מתורגם ל-Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, ופה הוא תורגם שונה. אז נא לא להכין ערך ג'וטסו פרחי עוף החול. הודעה זו נכתבה על-ידי ובתאריך: ArikVirus 17:44, 2 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) בקשר לעמוד הראשי אתם יכולים בבקשה לשנות את הדף הראשי?, כתוב בדפים מבוקשים ההוקאגה השלישי (מראים קישור בצבע כחול) אבל יש הפניה להירוזן סראטובי (דף שלא קיים עדיין), פשוט שימו בדפים מבוקשים "הירוזן סראטובי" זה יהיה נוח יותר ולא מבלבל ששון12 15:11, 20 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) :אה, מיד יטופל. Yondaime Bot 14:06, 21 בספטמבר 2008 (UTC) חופשה אני יוצא לחופשה כך שאני לא אהיה פעיל באתר. אחזור ביום שישי. Itachi san 07:46, 1 בנובמבר 2008 (UTC) Skin Hi! This wiki is now using Wikia's new skin called Monaco which make it much easier for visitors to find and edit content. Different color themes are available and you can choose in . You can also customize the skin. Please can you let me know if you notice any problems with the new skin? If there are any problems, any user can switch back to the old skin in their preferences. Angela (talk) 17:28, 5 בנובמבר 2008 (UTC) 100 ערכים! הגענו למאה ערכים! :מזל"ט לכל חברי האתר! ::ArikVirus 16:16, 15 בנובמבר 2008 (UTC) מאה ערכים! מתי אתם ממליצים להוריד את הלוגו של "נארוטופדיה 100"? :--->Yondaime Bot 19:22, 12 בדצמבר 2008 (UTC) ::אני מציע שנחכה עם זה עוד שבוע ואז נוריד... :::-->Itachi san - שיחה - FiRsT FoUnDeR 19:06, 17 בדצמבר 2008 (UTC) Indonesian Naruto Wiki Hi, please add id:. thanks...! Fate Kage (שיחה) 11:12, ביוני 17, 2014 (UTC) תקשיב אני ראיתי אך סאסקה ונארוטו מחברים את הצידורי והרסינגן ביחד זה היה מזה כול אבל זה לא היה באנימה כי זה הדין לא יצאה באנימה יש לבנתיים רק 365 פרקים אוף למה לא יוצאה כול בבת אחת